Awaken
by rinrinchan00
Summary: [CHAP 1 UPDATED] "Maaf sensei sudah menganggapmu baka, Chanyeol." / "Kami, kelas 2-F menyatakan perang terhadap kelas 2-E!" / "Pertarungan diizinkan!" / "Dia benar-benar luar biasa!" [EXO – Baka Test – GS FF.] PLEASE REVIEW, ARIGATOU! XD
1. PROLOG

Title : Awaken!

Length : Chaptered

Genre : School Life / Humor / Romance

Rate : T aja deh._.

Pair : Official, beberapa crack pair, udeh iyain aja.

Warn : Typo bertebaran, bahasa campur kaya nasi uduk(?), jalan cerita ngalor ngidul, crack pair akan bertebaran, deelel._.

Cast(s) :

**- Park Chanyeol** as Akihisa Yoshii, salah satu murid 4-D yang terdapat di kelas 2-F. Lumayan pintar, hanya saja salah memasuki sekolah yang notabene mementingkan pendidikan. Teman baik Kris—ketua kelas 2-F—. Sangat suka menyanyi, dan sangat peduli pada orang-orang disekitarnya. Ditunjuk menjadi seorang _"Kansatsu Shobunsha_". Berbadan tinggi —sama seperti kebanyakan _partner-in_-_crime_nya—

**- Byun Baekhyun **as Himeji Mizuki, murid setingkat kelas A yang —tidak sengaja— terlempar ke kelas 2-F. Buruk dalam pelajaran kesehatan, namun bisa ditutupi dengan pelajaran-pelajaran lain yang ia kuasai dengan _perfectly_. Jatuh cinta dengan Chanyeol saat insiden-pembagian-kelas. Mempunyai penampilan seperti member idol grup.

**- Kim Minseok** as Shimada Minami, gadis pindahan dari Jerman yang buta huruf _kanji_. Meskipun kemampuan dalam pelajaran matematikanya menyamai murid kelas B, namun tetap dimasukkan kedalam kelas 2-F. Kesehariannya? 'Menyiksa' Chanyeol bersama aliansi FFF. Masih saja _belum_ ada yang berani mengencaninya.

**- Wu Yi Fan** as Yuuji Sakamoto, teman setianya Chanyeol sejak kelas satu. Sang ahli strategi sekaligus ketua kelas dari kelas 2-F, meski dari luar ia terlihat kuat, tetap saja dia masih punya kekurangan, 'kan? Saat ini sangat sering dikejar-kejar oleh Huang Zitao, lawan beratnya dari kelas 2-A.

**- Oh Sehun** as Hideyoshi Kinoshita, _bishounen_ dari kelas 2-F sekaligus member dari Klub Drama. Keahlian utamanya adalah berganti baju dengan cepat. Sering dikatakan mirip dengan Xi LuHan kelas 2-A —disini Airi bakalan bikin mereka bukan sepupuan XD —.

**- Kim Jongin** as Tsuchiya Kouta, fotografer ulung sekaligus anak termesum se-Fumizuki _Gakuen_. Benar-benar hobi untuk mengabadikan foto-foto Sehun, apalagi saat berganti baju, katanya. Punya poin _summon_ yang bisa menandingi gurunya sendiri —dalam bidang teori olahraga tentunya—. Diberi julukan "Mutsurini" yang berarti penguntit.

**- Kim Jongdae** as Sugawa Ryou, ketua aliansi FFF —aliansi para _jones terwatir_— di kelas 2-F. Pernah terfikir oleh Chanyeol, kenapa mereka —Jongdae dan Minseok— tidak membuat _duo grup_ untuk menyiksanya. Sering tergabung dalam perang _summoning battle_ antar kelas.

**- Huang Zitao** as Kirishima Shouko, ketua kelas 2-A sekaligus teman masa kecilnya Kris. Bersifat overprotektif, dan sangat suka menyerang menggunakan pistol listrik. Pernah mencurigai Baekhyun yang dekat dengan Kris pada masa-masa _summoning battle_. Siswi yang sangat pintar, tetapi gaptek —karena pernah berkali-kali merusak komputer sekolah—.

**- Xi Luhan** as Kinoshita Yuuko, duta besar kelas 2-A sekaligus kembaran-walaupun-bukannya Sehun. _Fujoshi_ akut, terbukti saat Sehun diam-diam mencuri barang-barang Luhan yang tertinggal dirumahnya. Ekspresi mukanya pun sama datarnya dengan Sehun.

**- Do Kyungsoo** as Kudou Aiko, musuh besar Kai dari kelas 2-A. Jika Kai sangat pintar dalam Teori Olahraga, maka ia menguasai bidang PRAKTEK. Entah kenapa jika mendengar kata 'praktek' dari Kyungsoo, Kai akan selalu berakhir dengan darah mengalir seperti keran air dari kedua hidungnya.

**- Kim Jonghyun** as Hiraga Genji, ketua kelas 2-D.

**- Park SunYoung** as Shimizu Miharu, duta besar kelas 2-D sekaligus _fangirl_ terberatnya Minseok. Panggilan kesayangannya untuk Minseok sendiri adalah "Minseok _onee-sama_".

**- Choi Jinri** as Hiromi Nakabayashi, ketua kelas 2-E.

**- Jung Soojung** as Yoshiko Mikami, duta besar kelas 2-E sekaligus _partner-in-crime_nya Jinri.

**- Amber Liu** as Koyama Yuuka —bayangin aja rambut Amber pendek sebahu—, ketua kelas 2-C yang ditakuti murid laki-laki sekelasnya. Kekasih dari Kim Kibum, ketua kelas 2-B.

-** Kim Kibum** as Nemoto Kyouji —disini Airi gaakan bikin Key sejahat Nemoto di Baka Test 1, cuma.. dia bakalan hobi ngetroll Chanyeol dkk XD —, ketua kelas 2-B yang bersifat sedikit diktator. Murid favoritnya Taemin-_sensei_.

**- Victoria Song** as Satou Miho, murid kelas 2-A yang ikut bertanding 5 – 5 melawan kelas 2-F.

**- Choi Minho** as Toshimitsu Kubo, murid kelas 2-A yang mendapat rangking 2 se-angkatannya. Jatuh cinta pada Chanyeol —meskipun ia tau Chanyeol itu laki-laki—.

**- Kim (Ahn) Sohee** as Shimada Hazuki, adik dari Minseok yang sifatnya berbanding terbalik dengan kakaknya. Duduk di kelas 5.

**- Zhang Yixing** as Youko Takahashi, wali kelas 2-A sekaligus guru yang punya kekuatan makhluk _summon_ terkuat, yaitu sebesar 7800 poin. Ia juga adalah guru terpintar, namun sangat buruk ketika dikaitkan dengan _baseball_. Memakai kacamata dan gaya rambut pendek berwana coklat. Sampai hari ini statusnya hampir seperti Funakoshi-_sensei_ —guru di Baka Test yang melajang sampai umurnya 45 tahun-_- —

**- Kim Joonmyun** as Hasegawa-_sensei_, salah satu guru matematika di Fumizuki Gakuen. Guru terpintar kedua setelah Yixing, poin makhluk _summon_nya sekitar 5000an. Memakai kacamata —juga— dan selalu membawa berkas-berkasnya kemana-mana. Meskipun sudah mengajar bertahun-tahun, ia hanya baru sekali bertemu dengan Yixing, itupun di ruangan Leeteuk—_Gakuinchou_—.

**- Cho Kyuhyun** as Nishimura Souchi a.k.a Tetsujin, guru tergalak sekaligus pemberi julukan "_Kansatsu Shobunsha_" untuk Chanyeol. Pemberi detensi untuk anak-anak yang kalah saat _summoning battle_. Selalu ada dimana-mana dan memiliki kekuatan seperti dewa. Menggantikan Donghae sebagai wali kelas 2-F.

**- Lee Donghae** as Fukuhara Shin, dulunya adalah wali kelas 2-F, akhirnya digantikan oleh Kyuhyun dan sekarang menjadi narrator dalam cerita.

**- Lee Taemin** as Takeuchi-_sensei_, guru idola dan termuda —usianya sekitar usia anak kuliahan— se-Fumizuki Gakuen yang mengajar Sejarah Klasik Jepang.

**- Park Jungsoo** (Leeteuk) as _Gakuinchou_—kepala sekolah—, sangat suka untuk menantang Chanyeol dkk.

**- Park Yoora** as Akira Yoshii, kakak Chanyeol yang belajar di Harvard University. Sama sekali berkebalikan dengan Chanyeol, contohnya jumlah IQ dan kemampuan memasak. HELL YEAH, CHANYEOL ITU JAGO MASAK DAN KAKAKNYA ENGGA! /ganyante/. Dia itu F-Cup, ini katanya Chanyeol.

**- B1A4 members,**

**- BAP members,**

**- SJ members,**

**- SNSD members,**

And many more! XD

.

.

**—PROLOG, BEGIN!—**

* * *

.

.

"_ano_... apa benar ini kelas 2-F?"

"Baekhyun-san?! Kenapa kau disini?"

.

.

"Yaampun. Kalian tidak mengerti ya? Sifat perempuan itu lembut dan menenangkan. Sementara Minseok-san itu keras dan menakut—"

"APA MAKSUDMU MENGATAIKU HAH?!"

.

.

"Baiklah, apa ada kata-kata terakhir dari terdakwa Park Chanyeol?"

"SEHARUSNYA ADA YANG MEWAKILIKU, CHEN! QAQ"

"_Urusai_! Teman-teman, cepat hukum dia~"

"TIDAAAAAAK! QAQ"

.

.

"Yifan, bersiaplah."

"Tidak Zitao tidak! QAQ"

.

.

"Jongin, apa kau butuh bantuan? Aku bisa mengajarimu. Tentu saja, PRAKTEK!"

"TIDAAK! _MUTSURINI_ BANGUNLAH QAQ"

.

.

"Entah kenapa Chanyeol makin tampan dari hari ke hari~~"

"MINSEOK _ONEE-SAMA_! QAQ"

.

.

"Ah! _Baka-no-oniichan_~"

"Sohee? Kenapa kau disini?"

"Ini bekalmu yang tertinggal, _neechan_~"

.

.

"Ah! _Sumimasen_."

_'Zhang Yixing, 2-A's Homeroom Teacher. Nee, apa dia ini guru baru?'_

.

.

"SIAPAPUN YANG KALAH DARI PERTARUNGAN HARUS MENGIKUTI PELAJARAN TAMBAHAN!"

"OH TIDAK! ITU... _TETSUJIN_!"

.

.

"Xi Luhan.. Kau menjatuhkan bukumu~"

"TIDAAAAAAAK!"

.

.

"Ah, jadi anak-anak bodoh dari kelas 2-F sudah mengumumkan UPS ya?"

"Sepertinya begitu. Dan permulaannya mereka menantang kelas 2-E terlebih dahulu."

"Kelihatannya menarik. Mengapa tidak? PERTARUNGAN DIIZINKAN!"

.

.

"Memanggil _Shoukanjuu_, _SUMMON_!"

.

.

Fumizuki _Gakuen_ adalah sekolah terbaru yang mempunyai sistem baru. Sistem _Ujian Pertarungan Summoning_ —atau biasa disebut dengan UPS— dimana murid dari kelas yang tinggi melawan murid dari kelas yang rendah —sebaliknya— melalui makhluk _summon_ masing-masing. Setiap makhluk summon mempunyai poin yang bisa mereka dapatkan dari Ujian Penentuan Kelas.

Jika kau mendapatkan nilai super kecil dalam Ujian Penentuan Kelasmu, maka bersiap-siaplah untuk belajar di kelas yang beralaskan _tatami_ dan meja teh sebagai tambahannya.

Dan, jika kau mendapatkan nilai yang fantastis, tenanglah karena kau akan belajar di kelas super besar dengan sofa sebagai kursi dan bisa makan _snack_ kapanpun kau mau.

Siapkah kau untuk mengikuti perjuangan Chanyeol dkk di sekolah yang super duper mengerikan sekaligus menakjubkan ini?

—TBC—

* * *

_Haro-haro minnasan!_

Airi bawa crossover baru lagi :D /lah, crossover yang satu aja belum selesai-_-/

Sebenarnya, Airi ada rencana bikin crossover baru lagi. Tapi tunggu kedua crossover yang dipublish selesai dulu XD

BTW, Airi masih rada-rada shock sama keputusan Yifan ngegugat SM. OH SM, KENAPA KALIAN TIDAK PERNAH BELAJAR DARI PENGALAMAN?! ;_;

Pertama, Shinhwa sama Fly to the Sky, kedua JYJ, ketiga Hangeng, dan harus ada yang keempat?! Dan gugatannya itu 11-12, soal SM yang terlalu memperbudak artis-artisnya.

Sebenarnya, Airi sedih sama Yifan dan member EXO. Bagaimana mereka menjalani minggu-minggu terberat mereka sebagai artis..

DAN BAGAIMANA TENTANG CROSSOVER AIRI YANG KEBANYAKAN MENCANTUMKAN YIFAN SEBAGAI TOKOH UTAMA?! Masa iya dihapus sih;_;

Oke, curhatnya udah dulu-_-

BTW lagi nih ya, ini crossover Airi yang makai anime Baka Test. Kalau MajiJo udah dua kali. Jadi Airi mohon untuk kalian agar memberi kritik atau saran yang membangun.

So, TBC or DELETE this fic?

Sekali lagi Airi minta responnya ya! :)


	2. Boku to 2-F KURASU

p class="MsoNormal"strong(lil note : Airi ingin mengkonfirmasi kalau nama Luhan itu tidak pakai 'Xi'. Jadi, marganya memang 'Lu'. emArigatou/em untuk perhatiannya.)/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Chapter 1 – Boku to 2-F KURASU/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align:center;tab-stops:369.75pt" align="center"./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align:center;tab-stops:369.75pt" align="center"./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align:center;tab-stops:369.75pt" align="center"./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align:center;tab-stops:369.75pt" align="center"./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align:center;tab-stops:369.75pt" align="center"./p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong08.00, 7 April 2014/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strongFumizuki Gakuen./strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Seorang siswa tengah berlari menuju sekolahnya. Sepertinya dia sangat kehilangan waktu untuk berjalan kaki./p  
p class="MsoNormal""hosh.. hosh.. hosh—"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""CHANYEOL! KAU TERLAMBAT LAGI!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Siswa bernama Chanyeol itu hanya menghela nafas panjang./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Pasrah akan hukuman yang akan datang menerpanya./p  
p class="MsoNormal""emSumimasen/em, Kyuhyun-emsensei/em!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Ah, benar juga. Ini" kata Kyuhyunem-sensei/em sembari menyerahkan sebuah amplop/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Chanyeol membukanya. Tidak benar-benar membukanya, karena ia benar-benar curiga apa isi didalamnya./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Maaf emsensei/em sudah mengataimu embaka,/em Chanyeol."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Chanyeol sudah benar-benar curiga./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Jika dipikir-pikir lagi, kau adalah../p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align:center;tab-stops:369.75pt" align="center"./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align:center;tab-stops:369.75pt" align="center"./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align:center;tab-stops:369.75pt" align="center"./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align:center;tab-stops:369.75pt" align="center"./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align:center;tab-stops:369.75pt" align="center"./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Murid bodoh dari yang terbodoh!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal"WUUZH!/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Angin berhembus kencang. Seolah menertawakannya yang ternyata harus belajar di kelas 2-F —lagi./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align:center;tab-stops:369.75pt" align="center"./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align:center;tab-stops:369.75pt" align="center"./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align:center;tab-stops:369.75pt" align="center"strongTitle : Awaken!/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align:center" align="center"strongLength : Chaptered/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align:center" align="center"strongCast : EXO, SJ, B1A4, SHINee, f(x), BAP, SNSD, and many more XDD/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align:center" align="center"strongGenre : School Life / Humor / Romance/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align:center" align="center"strongRate : T/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align:center" align="center"strongPair : Official, beberapa crack pair :v/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align:center" align="center"strongWarn : Genderswitch, typo bertebaran, bahasa campur kaya nasi uduk(?), crack pair bertebaran, deelel._./strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align:center;tab-stops:369.75pt" align="center"strongDisclaimer : Ide cerita ini bukan milik Airi. Semua cast disini hanya milik Tuhan YME dan agensi-agensi yang menaungi mereka. Dan Airi hanya meminjam mereka untuk meramaikan crossover ini XD/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align:center;tab-stops:369.75pt" align="center"strong—Happy Reading!/strong—/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align:center;tab-stops:369.75pt" align="center"./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align:center;tab-stops:369.75pt" align="center"./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Chanyeol sedang mengitari seluruh sekolah untuk menemukan kelas 2-F. Sesekali ia tampak berfikir kenapa ia bisa berada di kelas F lagi./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Kenapa harus kelas ini lagi... Apa karena aku dapat nilai jelek ya? Padahal aku bisa dalam ujiannya, lho... Ah sudahlah, yang penting dapat nilai."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Chanyeol melewati kelas dihadapannya. 2-A./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Yang ia lakukan selanjutnya adalah mengintip dari jendela kelas./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align:center;tab-stops:369.75pt" align="center"./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align:center;tab-stops:369.75pt" align="center"./p  
p class="MsoNormal""ADA PEMBAGIAN KURSI PER ORANG?!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""LAPTOP UNTUK SETIAP MURID?!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""emS-SNACK COUNTER/em?! JADI KELAS A BISA MAKAN emSNACK/em KAPANPUN MEREKA MAU?!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em"SAIKOU DESU NE! /emQAQem"/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align:center;tab-stops:369.75pt" align="center"./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align:center;tab-stops:369.75pt" align="center"./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Ekspresi Chanyeol saat itu bagaikan anak perempuan yang memasuki istana boneka embarbie./emDitambah lagi dengan senyum lima jari yang siap menakuti seluruh murid kelas How creepy./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Dan tidak sengaja Chanyeol melihat seorang gadis dengan emdark long hair/emnya—/p  
p class="MsoNormal"—Ah tidak. Lebih tepatnya emshinigami/em. (Malaikat Kematian)/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align:center;tab-stops:369.75pt" align="center"./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align:center;tab-stops:369.75pt" align="center"./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align:center;tab-stops:369.75pt" align="center"./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align:center;tab-stops:369.75pt" align="center"./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align:center;tab-stops:369.75pt" align="center"./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Chanyeol melongo heran —bahkan sampai menjatuhkan tasnya— saat mendapati papan kayu bertuliskan kelas 2-F yang terbelah menjadi dua. Itupun sebenarnya juga milik kelas 2-E yang sudah tak terpakai./p  
p class="MsoNormal""emTATAMI/em?!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""MEJA TEH?!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""BANTAL?!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""JADI INI YANG NAMANYA KELAS F?!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Inilah kenyataan di emFumizuki Gakuen/em./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Jika ingin belajar di tempat yang enak, dia harus mendapatkan nilai bagus. Itulah emFumizuki Gakuen!/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" "emKusoo/em! Jadi ini yang dimaksud sistemnya ya?!" rutuk Chanyeol sambil mengepalkan tangan kanannya/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Chanyeolem-san/em, silahkan duduk di tempatmu" perintah guru yang mengajar disitu/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Ah, Donghaeem-sensei/em. Aku duduk dimana?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Silahkan duduk sesukamu."/p  
p class="MsoNormal""TIDAK ADA PEMBAGIAN KURSI?!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Cukup, Chanyeol. Kau bisa membuat telinga guru sakit karena pekikanmu yang hampir 4 oktaf itu./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Ahh~ Leganya— emSensei/em, bantalku gak ada busanya.."/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Biarkan saja."/p  
p class="MsoNormal""emSensei/em, jendelanya berlubang. emAdem cuy/em~~"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Biarkan saja."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"KRAAAK!/p  
p class="MsoNormal""emSensei/em, mejaku patah."/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Biarkan saja."/p  
p class="MsoNormal""MANA BISA BEGITU?!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""haha. Aku bercanda." Kemudian Donghae mengeluarkan lem dari podiumnya./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Sungguh ironi jika kau bisa terlempar kesini./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Nama saya adalah Lee Donghae, wali kelas disini. Jadi, hari ini kita akan belaj—"/p  
p class="MsoNormal"KRAAAK!/p  
p class="MsoNormal"BRUK! —anggap saja itu adalah suara retakan dan jatuhnya barang./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Sepertinya, podium Donghae-emsensei/em pun rusak parah./p  
p class="MsoNormal""—Oke. Kalian bisa belajar masing-masing, sementara aku akan memperbaiki ini." Lalu ia meninggalkan seluruh muridnya yang tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan cengo./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align:center;tab-stops:369.75pt" align="center"./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align:center;tab-stops:369.75pt" align="center"./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align:center;tab-stops:369.75pt" align="center"./p  
p class="MsoNormal" "Tempat ini terlalu kejam! Kenapa sih aku harus mengalami penderitaan seperti ini.." ratap Chanyeol sambil memperbaiki mejanya/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Tak usah berkata seperti itu. Toh kita sekelas lagi." ucap seorang pemuda dengan tubuh jangkung yang sedang berbaring dekat Chanyeol —jangan lupa bantal kapuk yang setia menopang kepalanya—/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Ah! Kevin. Kau masuk kelas F lagi eoh?" tanya Chanyeol penasaran/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Yeah, kau mengerti lah. Aku ini kurang sreg dengan pelajaran emKoukoseigakuen/em." jawab Kris santai/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Lalu, mereka menyadari ada seorang gadis —yang akrab sekali dengan mereka— melambai-lambaikan tangannya./p  
p class="MsoNormal""emharo-haro/em! Aku juga ada di kelas F lho~" ucapnya sambil membangga-banggakan diri sendiri/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Hei, apa yang bisa dibanggakan dari statusmu sebagai murid dari kelas terbodoh?/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Ah! Minseok-emsan/em, sudah pasti masuk kelas F ya!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""huh. Padahal aku bisa dalam matematikanya, aku ini kan buta huruf kanji~"gerutu gadis bernama Minseok itu/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Lalu datanglah seorang embishounen/em /coret/ teman mereka juga./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Hei! Aku juga di kelas F. Mohon bimbingannya ya!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Ah, Sehun! Aku juga mohon bimbingannya ya. Ngomong-ngomong.. Kelas ini emang paling hancur ya, murid-muridnya saja tidak ada yang benar." rutuk Chanyeol sambil menoleh kearah murid yang sedang bermain PSP, tidur, bahkan ada yang memainkan sabuk sekolah./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Alah, kamu juga kayak gitu 'emkan/em..." sindir Yifan yang sedang menopang dagunya/p  
p class="MsoNormal""emdemo Yokatta/em! Akhirnya ada gadis juga dikelas ini." kata Chanyeol yang sontak mendapat emdeathglare /emgratis dari Minseok/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Aku ini cowok, oke?" jelas Sehun sambil memasang tampang empoker face/emnya/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Dan aku ini cewek!" kini giliran Minseok yang memainkan pita rambutnya/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Chanyeol menggeleng-gelengkan kepala, lalu menjelaskan,/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Yaampun. Kalian tidak mengerti ya? Sifat perempuan itu lembut dan menenangkan. Sementara Minseok-emsan/em itu keras dan menakut—"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""APA MAKSUDMU MENGATAIKU HAH?!" Dengan sigap Minseok mengunci lengan Chanyeol, yang empunya saja sampai mengerang kesakitan begitu/p  
p class="MsoNormal""kayaknya, bakal ada perang dunia ketiga. Benar Hun?" cibir Yifan, Sehun mengangguk untuk jawabannya./p  
p class="MsoNormal"KREEEK! Pintu kayu digeser, dan semua mendongak kearah siswi (oke, ini sedikit langka) yang datang./p  
p class="MsoNormal""emano/em... apa benar ini kelas 2-F?" tanya gadis itu sambil mengedarkan pandangan ke segala arah—dengan imutnya—/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Chanyeol terkejut sambil menatap gadis itu dengan bingung,/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Baekhyun-emsan/em?! Kenapa kau disini?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Ah! Chanyeolem-kun/em!" pekik Baekhyun gembira sambil menghampiri Chanyeol/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Semua tatapan siswa kelas 2-F tertuju pada Baekhyun yang imut— atau untuk siswa empervert/em seperti Kim Jongin, rok Baekhyun yang panjangnya seperempat dari kaki./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Apa yang petugas UKS itu katakan padamu?" tanya Chanyeol perhatian/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Mereka mengatakan bahwa aku harus istirahat banyak. Karena aku terlalu lelah, jadi aku tidak bisa ikut dalam penentuan kelas kkk" jawab Baekhyun sambil terkekeh./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Serasa dunia milik berdua saja, hey./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Bahkan mereka tidak menyadari kalau meja teh Chanyeol berputar, dan akhirnya patah —lagi—./p  
p class="MsoNormal"WUUZH!/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Angin yang datang tiba-tiba saja menyingkap rok Baekhyun sampai sedikit terangkat. Kesempatan —langka— ini tentu saja tidak disia-siakan Jongin sampai akhirnya../p  
p class="MsoNormal""AAAAKH!" oke, bisa disimpulkan kalau Jongin mimisan mendadak/p  
p class="MsoNormal""emMUTSURINIIII/em BERTAHANLAH! SIAPAPUN TOLONGLAH DIA!" pekik Chanyeol panik sampai berusaha membangunkannya/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Sementara itu,/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Syukurlah ada murid perempuan selain aku. Dan, disini tidak ada pemilihan tempat duduk jadi duduklah sesukamu!" kata Minseok/p  
p class="MsoNormal""oke... Terimakasih. Um... Apa bangku itu kosong?" tanya Baekhyun sambil menunjuk bangku sebelah bangku Chanyeol/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Sontak Chanyeol berhenti dari kegiatan menyembuhkan Jongin,/p  
p class="MsoNormal""ah, silahkan!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Lalu Baekhyun mendudukkan dirinya disamping Chanyeol,/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Uhuk!" ia pun terbatuk-batuk sendiri/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Masih sakit ya?" tanya Chanyeol prihatin/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Ya, sedikit kok." jawab Baekhyun. Bahkan disaat sakit pun ia masih menggemaskan.. /oke Chanyeol, jangan coba-coba untuk mencubitnya./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Tempat ini memang seperti neraka. Bantalnya sekeras batu, lantainya juga membuat tidak nyaman, tempat ini tentunya bukan orang yang sedang sakit." sahut Yifan yang masih berbaring/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Perkataannya membuat Chanyeol sempat memikirkan emsesuatu/em./p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong11.30/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"DING DONG!/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Ah! Bel untuk istirahat periode ke3 (kalau di Indonesia sama dengan KBM) sudah dibunyikan./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Dan rupanya beberapa siswa tengah membersihkan kelas. Tak terkecuali Baekhyun yang menyapu./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Uhuk! Uhuk!" Sepertinya, ia tak sengaja menghirup debu terlalu banyak./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Chanyeol hanya bisa menatapnya prihatin./p  
p class="MsoNormal""emne./em Ada apa?" tanya Yifan yang sedang menyenderkan tubuh ke dinding dengan melipat tangan —pose elit./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Aku sudah memikirkan sesuatu." jawab Chanyeol dengan suara embass/em dan efek lampu sorot —agar lebih mendramatisir, katanya—/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Tempat ini bukan sekolah, tapi seperti emkehidupan rakyat jelata/em. Bagaimana mereka bisa membedakan kita seperti ini?" lanjutnya lagi —masih dengan efek lampu sorot—/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Nun jauh di ruang guru, Suho yang lebih dikenal sebagai Joonmyun-emsensei/em tak henti-hentinya bersin./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Tetapi, jika kita berkomentar nanti akan diperlakukan tidak selayaknya!" Bahkan sekarang bunyi gesekan biola ikut mengiringi/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Dan kita setidaknya harus menantang mereka dengan adil. Setelah kita mempunyai kekuatan dan hak untuk berbicara, kita akan tunjukkan—"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Dengan kata lain, kau ingin mencarikan tempat yang lebih baik untuk Baekhyun, em'kan/em?" potong Yifan/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Dasar penghancur suasana./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Hei! Ini memalukan, aku berusaha berbicara seperti orang politik, kenapa kau menghancurkannya?!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Malah bagus, em'kan/em. Toh, emaku juga memikirkan hal yang serupa denganmu/em." lanjut Yifan dengan kalemnya/p  
p class="MsoNormal""eh? Kau juga?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Yap. Aku ingin membuktikan pada semuanya, kalau peringkat itu bukanlah segalanya. Setidaknya, aku sangat yakin dengan itu."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Yifan lalu berdiri seolah mengajak —atau menantang? — Chanyeol,/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Kau ingin mencobanya?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Ya, ayo kita coba!" jawab Chanyeol dengan semangat berkobar-kobar./p  
p class="MsoNormal"strongSaatnya Ujian Pertarungan emSummoning/em!/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align:center;tab-stops:186.75pt" align="center"./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align:center;tab-stops:186.75pt" align="center"./p  
p class="MsoNormal"BRAK!/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Semuanya! Dengarkan aku!" titah Yifan pada teman-temannya/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Aku ingin menyatakan sesuatu sebagai ketua kelas ini! strongKita akan mengadakan Ujian Pertarungan emSummoning/em!/strong"/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Semua murid pun teralihkan perhatiannya. Termasuk Baekhyun, Minseok, Jongin, dan Sehun yang sedang bermain kartu./p  
p class="MsoNormal""APA?! Ujian Pertarungan emSummoning/em? Jangan-jangan..."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emFumizuki Gakuen/em memiliki suatu sistem pertarungan yang biasa disebut UPS. Dibawah pengamatan guru, para murid bisa men-emsummon/em makhluk sesuai subjek yang diberikan. Mereka bisa menantang murid dari kelas lain dengan kekuatan makhluk masing-masing. Jika kelas yang rendah dapat mengalahkan kelas yang lebih tinggi, mereka bisa bertukar fasilitas dan tempat./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Semuanya! Apa kalian nyaman dengan kelas seburuk ini?!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""TIDAK AKAN PERNAH!" jawab semua murid serempak/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Tapi, jika kita bisa menang dalam pertarungan kali ini, kita dapat menggunakan fasilitas kelas A!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Semuanya terkejut, emmana mungkin bisa melawan kelas A?/em —pikir mereka./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Kita adalah kelas terbawah! Paling hancur! Kita bahkan hanya dianggap sampah! Dan itu berarti kita tidak boleh kalah!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Jadi, bagaimana kalau kita semua mencoba?! Selain itu, kita punya emorang ini/em!" Yifan menunjuk kearah Chanyeol/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Disini, Park Chanyeol berperan menjadi emKansatsu Shobunsha/em!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Sontak, perkataan seorang Wu Yifan mendapatkan banyak respon dari murid-muridnya,/p  
p class="MsoNormal""AH, BENERAN?!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""MASA IYA!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""INI NGGAK MUNGKIN!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em'..aku saja tidak mengerti kenapa dipanggil seperti ini.'/em batin Chanyeol/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Tiba-tiba, seseorang mengacungkan tangan hendak bertanya,/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Ada apa, Baekhyun?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""um.. Apa emKansatsu Shobunsha/em hebat?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Yup! Hanya orang-orang terpilih yang bisa menjadi emKansatsu Shobunsha/em. Pangkat hanya diberikan kepada orang dengan emnilai terburuk/em" jelas Yifan/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Itu artinya IDIOT!" timpal Sehun/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Dengan kata lain, nilainya paling buruk disini." cibir Minseok/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Kebanggaan Chanyeol lenyap seketika./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Woah! Benar-benar hebat ya!" puji Baekhyun/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Chanyeol menggeliat —seperti cacing kepanasan— saking gembiranya,/p  
p class="MsoNormal""AH! Bawalah aku ke surga sekarang!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Yifan melanjutkan lagi skenario pertarungannya,/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Jika kita memenangkan UPS, maka saatnya mengucapkan selamat tinggal untuk kelas ini. Bagaimana semuanya? Kalian mau mencobanya?!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Sorak-sorai murid kelas 2-F sudah terdengar./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Sebagai permulaan, kita tantang saja kelas E. Nah Chanyeol, sekarang kau adalah duta besar kelas ini. Pergilah emkesana/em dan umumkan perang!" titah Yifan/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Kok harus aku, sih?! Bukannya hal buruk akan terjadi jika seseorang dari kubu yang lemah pergi ke kubu yang kuat saat peperangan.."/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Itu em'kan/em hanya cerita belaka. Mana ada orang yang berani dengan duta besar?" hibur Yifan pada rekannya —atau asistennya?—/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Tapi—"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Chanyeol, hanya kau yang dapat melakukan ini! Berpura-puralah aku menipumu atau semacamnya!" Yifan memegang kedua bahu Chanyeol/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Chanyeol mengangguk./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align:center;tab-stops:186.75pt" align="center"./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align:center;tab-stops:186.75pt" align="center"./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Beberapa jam kemudian,/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Kau menipuku!" ratap Chanyeol yang datang dengan keadaan babak belur/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Hah! Ini seperti yang aku duga." sahut Yifan —masih dengan pose elitnya—/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Kau sudah tahu banyak tentang hal ini?!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Huh. Aku menjadi ketua kelas karena sebuah alasan."/p  
p class="MsoNormal""SEENGGANYA MINTA MAAF KEPADAKU DONG!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Sekarang, kita sudah tidak dapat kembali ke belakang, Chanyeol. Apa kau siap?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Chanyeol terkejut. Yifan membenarkan posisinya, lalu,/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Bukankah ini hal yang kau inginkan?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Hah! Kapanpun aku selalu SIAP!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Sementara itu, di ruangan Leeteuk../p  
p class="MsoNormal""Ah, jadi anak-anak bodoh dari kelas 2-F sudah mengumumkan UPS di semester 1 ya?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Yixing menanggapinya,/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Sepertinya begitu. Dan permulaannya mereka menantang kelas 2-E terlebih dahulu."/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Kelihatannya menarik. Mengapa tidak? PERTARUNGAN DIIZINKAN!" Kemudian, Leeteuk membubuhkan cap pada sebuah kertas —yang diyakini adalah kertas permintaan perang—/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align:center;tab-stops:186.75pt" align="center"./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align:center;tab-stops:186.75pt" align="center"./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align:center;tab-stops:186.75pt" align="center"./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align:center;tab-stops:186.75pt" align="center"./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align:center;tab-stops:186.75pt" align="center"./p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong8 April 2014/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strongKelas 2-F/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Terlihat, Yifan sedang menjelaskan strategi yang akan digunakan di papan tulis,/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Guru kita adalah Joonmyun-emsensei/em. Tangkap dia sebelum periode ke5, saat dia berada dikelas E."/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Joonmyun-emsensei /emadalah guru matematika, ya?" tanya Chanyeol/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Matematika itu keahlianku!" sahut Minseok/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Dengan ini, Minseok akan menjadi garis pertama kita, berhubung dia ahli matematika." jelas Yifan/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Baekhyun-emsan/em, apa kau jago matematika?" tanya Minseok/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Sedikit sih.."/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Ayo kita bertarung bersama, Baekhyun!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""TUNGGU SEBENTAR!" sergah Yifan/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Ada apa?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Poin serangan makhlukmu adalah nilai pada ujian yang terakhir kau lakukan. Ujian terakhir kita—"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Ujian Pemindahan Kelas.." tebak Chanyeol sambil menoleh kearah Baekhyun/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Aku meninggalkan kelas pada saat ujian berlangsung, jadi aku dapat nilai 0."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Lalu, sekelebat bayang-bayang Ujian Pemindahan Kelas berputar di pikiran Chanyeol./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Tapi kamu bisa mengadakan Ujian Pemulihan (Remedial) saat UPS baru dimulai. Kalau Baekhyun mengadakan Ujian, dia bisa membantu kita seselesainya Ujian."/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Baiklah.."/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Berjuang ya!" Yifan menyemangati Baekhyun/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Oke!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Tanpa mereka sadari, emada sepasang mata yang menatap nanar dari luar kelas./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align:center;tab-stops:186.75pt" align="center"./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align:center;tab-stops:186.75pt" align="center"./p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong12.00/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"DING DONG!/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Joonmyun baru saja dalam perjalanan ke kelas 2, namun dua orang menghadangnya dan langsung 'menculik'nya./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Joonmyun-emsensei/em sudah tertangkap!" sahut keduanya bersamaan/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Sudah siap! Ayo semuanya maju!" perintah Yifan sambil menggebrak meja/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Bagaimana dengan kelas E sendiri?/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Ya ampun, dasar anak-anak nakal. Ayo teman-teman, kita mulai! Kita beri pelajaran untuk kelas F!" perintah Jinri selaku ketua kelas/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Baiklah! Saatnya menengok medan perang./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Dari kelas F, Minseok selaku garis pertama maju bersama Sehun dan Jongin. Untuk kelas E, ada beberapa murid termasuk Soojung./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Kim Minseok, siap bertempur!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Oh Sehun, siap!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Kim Jongin, sama!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Pertarungan diizinkan!" lalu, area pertarungan dengan pelajaran matematika sudah diaktifkan/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Memanggil emshoukanjuu, summon/em!" sahut ketiganya bersamaan/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Saat makhluk ketiganya muncul, maka dimulailah perang sesungguhnya./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Kalau mau lewat, kalahkan kami dulu! Karena tidak ada yang bisa menembus pelindungnya!" ancam Minseok/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Jung Soojung, siap! emSummon/em!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Dan hanya sedetik, Minseok mengalahkan Soojung yang poinnya hanya berbeda tipis./p  
p class="MsoNormal""SIAPAPUN YANG KALAH DARI PERTARUNGAN HARUS MENGIKUTI PELAJARAN TAMBAHAN!" titah seseorang/p  
p class="MsoNormal""ITU... emTETSUJIN/em!" gumam Sehun/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strongPeraturan Pertarungan : Siapapun yang sudah tidak mempunyai poin akan diberikan pelajaran tambahan./strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal""KYAAAAAH~ LEPASKAN AKU! AKU TIDAK MAU SERUANGAN DENGAN SETAN INI! QAQ" teriak Soojung/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Seperginya Soojung, kini datanglah segerombolan murid kelas E dan Jinri./p  
p class="MsoNormal""wah~ Jadi ini kemampuan seorang Kim Minseok ya? emSummon/em!" Jinri memanggil makhluknya/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Mengikuti sang ketua kelas, murid kelas E yang tersisa pun menemsummon/em makhluknya./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Ayo satu lawan satu!" perintah Minseok, diikuti dengan anggukan —yang terlihat sedikit angkuh— oleh Jinri./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align:center;tab-stops:369.75pt" align="center"./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align:center;tab-stops:369.75pt" align="center"./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Terlihat Baekhyun tegang sebelum ujian dimulai./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Tek./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Dentingan jarum jam berbunyi./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Baiklah, ujian sudah dimulai. Kau bisa mengerjakannya sekarang." titah Yixing/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Baekhyun mengangguk, mengambil pensil dan segera mengerjakan Ujiannya./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align:center;tab-stops:369.75pt" align="center"./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align:center;tab-stops:369.75pt" align="center"./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Heiiii Yifan, apa rencanamu selanjutnya?" tanya Chanyeol khawatir/p  
p class="MsoNormal""tidak ada." jawab Yifan sekenanya/p  
p class="MsoNormal""HAAAH?!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""kau tahu, ini seperti permainan tarik tambang, siapa yang menarik maka dia akan menerima serangan. Jika ketuanya kalah, maka permainan berakhir." kata Yifan —masih berbaring di lantai—/p  
p class="MsoNormal""i-itu tidak akan terjadi dikelas kita, kan?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""SIAAAAAL! MEREKA MENYERANG BALIIIIK! QAQ" teriak Minseok dari luar kelas/p  
p class="MsoNormal""HEEEEEE?!" pekik Chanyeol/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Kau pasti tahu kelas E punya nilai yang lebih baik dibanding kita. Maka semua ini hanya tinggal menunggu waktu untuk menentukan siapa yang menang atau kalah."/p  
p class="MsoNormal""TIDAK MUNGKIN!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""tapi mereka tetaplah kelas E. Hal ini hanya penahan untuk mereka memasuki area kelas F."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Yifan melanjutkan,/p  
p class="MsoNormal""dan tibalah waktu kemenangan kita."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align:center;tab-stops:186.75pt" align="center"./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align:center;tab-stops:186.75pt" align="center"./p  
p class="MsoNormal" "Nah, bagaimana?" tanya Jinri meremehkan/p  
p class="MsoNormal""ck. emKusoo/em! Tinggal 13 poin lagi!" gerutu Minseok/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Saat Jinri hendak menyerang Minseok lewat makhluknya, Sehun dan Jongin membantu Minseok,/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Mereka akan mengalahkan kita jika begini terus! Pergi dan isi poinmu, emneesan/em!" titah Sehun yang dengan sigap menggabungkan poin miliknya dengan milik Minseok, sehingga berjumlah 65./p  
p class="MsoNormal""emwakatta wa/em!" lalu Minseok pergi dari arena pertarungan menuju ruang Ujian/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align:center;tab-stops:186.75pt" align="center"./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align:center;tab-stops:186.75pt" align="center"./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Aku ingin melakukan Ujian Pemulihan!" sahut Minseok/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Berapapun nilai yang kau peroleh dalam ujian ini akan menjadi poin makhlukmu. Jika nilaimu buruk, makhlukmu akan semakin lemah. emSoredemo yoroshii desuka/em?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""aku paham." jawab Minseok/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Yixing bertanya lagi,/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Ujian apa yang ingin kau ambil?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Matematika!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em'aku harus menjawab semaksimal mungkin, agar poinku bertambah!'/em batin Minseok./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align:center;tab-stops:186.75pt" align="center"./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align:center;tab-stops:186.75pt" align="center"./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Sementara itu../p  
p class="MsoNormal"Jongin selaku murid yang menggantikan Minseok juga mulai kehabisan poin./p  
p class="MsoNormal""emMUTSURINI/em!" Sehun otomatis menggabungkan poinnya dengan Jongin/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Karena yang tersisa dari gabungan poin mereka hanya 10, maka,/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Sebaiknya kita pergi dulu!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Sialnya, seperginya mereka, Jinri melumpuhkan sekitar 4 siswa yang menjaga kelas F./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Sehun terkejut mendapati kejadian dibelakangnya,/p  
p class="MsoNormal""emKusoo/em!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Jinri yang melipat lengan didada dengan angkuhnya lalu berkata,/p  
p class="MsoNormal""ayo serang mereka!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align:center;tab-stops:186.75pt" align="center"./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align:center;tab-stops:186.75pt" align="center"./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Chanyeol yang mulai menggeliat tidak jelas terlihat sangat ketakutan,/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Baris pertahanan kita mulai jebol!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Murid-murid disekeliling mereka pun sudah menemsummon/em makhluk masing-masing./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Pertanda kelas E sudah memasuki kelas F./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Ini bahaya, Yifan!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Yifan membuka matanya./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align:center;tab-stops:186.75pt" align="center"./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align:center;tab-stops:186.75pt" align="center"./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Jam sekolah sudah menunjukan pukul strong13.20/strong JST./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Terlihat Baekhyun dan Minseok sibuk berkutat dengan Ujian Pemulihan mereka./p  
p class="MsoNormal"em'Beruntunglah hanya angka, bukan aksara Jepang!/em' batin Minseok sambil mengecek soal-soalnya/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Sepertinya dewi Fortuna sedang tidak berpihak pada gadis itu./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Saat mengerjakan soal ketiga, Minseok menyadari kalau soal itu dipenuhi oleh emhiragana/em dan emkanji/em./p  
p class="MsoNormal""WAAAAH emKANJI/em! QAQ"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""aku akan ke pertanyaan berikutnya." kata Minseok lagi ditambah dengan ekspresinya yang mengatakan emaku-menyerah/em./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Saat Minseok menyadari ada bunyi aneh yang ditimbulkan dari meja sebelah —meja Baekhyun—, kedua bola matanya membulat./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align:center;tab-stops:186.75pt" align="center"./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align:center;tab-stops:186.75pt" align="center"./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Sekali lagi, baris pertahanan terakhir kelas F jatuh./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Keadaannya sudah tidak beres. Ditambah dengan murid yang tersisa hanya Chanyeol dan Yifan, semua ini hanya masalah waktu./p  
p class="MsoNormal""SIAPA YANG KALAH HARUS KERUANG TAHANAN!" seru Kyuhyun sambil menggusur murid-murid kelas F yang kalah./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Apa yang harus kita lakukan, Yifan?!" tanya Chanyeol panik sambil menggoyang-goyangkan bahu ketua kelasnya/p  
p class="MsoNormal""uh~ Kok udahan ya?" tanya Jinri angkuh sambil menghampiri mereka berdua/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Maaf ya, tapi kupastikan kelas F akan berakhir disini!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Eh~ Kau ingin mengalahkan kami sendiri? Jangan sok deh." balas Yifan/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Kalian mengadakan UPS saat sekolah baru dimulai? Kalian itu idiot ya? Kami baru selesai menempuh Ujian Pemindahan. Perbedaan kelas sudah pasti, kalian jauh dibawah kami. Apa kalian pikir bisa menang?" tanya Jinri sambil mengendikkan bahu/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Yang jelas aku tidak tahu-menahu soal itu ya." balas Yifan lagi/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Kau tidak tau karena kau berada dikelas F."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Chanyeol yang diam saja berinisiatif membisikan sesuatu,/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Yifan, kita tidak akan mengalahkan kelas diatas kita tanpa rencana—"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Ohya, ngomong-ngomong aku punya rencana."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Yifan menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan elangnya,/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Kau pikir, mengapa kau ada disini? Apa kau mengerti?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Chanyeol melongo, sedetik kemudian ia sudah menemukan jawabannya,/p  
p class="MsoNormal""emsouka/em."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Jinri yang awalnya sudah yakin menang, —sedikit— panik saat Chanyeol menengok kearahnya,/p  
p class="MsoNormal""jangan-jangan.. orang ini?!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Benar! Ini Park Chanyeol, emKansatsu Shobunsha/em. Chanyeol, tunjukkan kekuatanmu yang sebenarnya!" titah Yifan/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Cih, tak ada pilihan lagi kayaknya. Pada akhirnya, aku yang harus menyelesaikannya." Chanyeol berdiri dan sempat mengedipkan mata kirinya kearah murid-murid kelas E/p  
p class="MsoNormal""emSUMMON/em!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Semua murid kelas E —termasuk ketua kelasnya— mengambil selangkah mundur./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Si 'Kansatsu Shobunsha' ini mempunyai kekuatan spesial, karena dia membantu para guru yang dianggap hukuman, seperti jasmani yang beda dari yang lain."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Sementara Jinri mulai panik, makhluk Chanyeol mengangkat meja dan melemparkannya keatas dengan mudah./p  
p class="MsoNormal""dan rasa sakit yang ditimbulkan oleh makhluknya, akan terasa oleh emsummoner/emnya sendiri."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Dan seiring perkataan Yifan, meja yang dilempar makhluk Chanyeol mengenai makhluk itu sendiri, keduanya pun berakhir dengan guling-guling diatas emtatami/em sambil memegang kepala yang kesakitan./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Menarik , em'kan/em?" tanya Yifan/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Chanyeol geram dan bangkit dari posisi guling-gulingnya,/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Hanya itu?!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Lalu perhatian mereka teralihkan kearah Jinri yang sudah mendapatkan kepercayaannya kembali,/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Baiklah, akan kutangani si bocah kecil itu. emSUMMON/em!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Tidak akan kubiarkan kau mengalahkanku dengan mudahnya!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Makhluk Chanyeol berlari kearah makhluk Jinri. Sayangnya, makhluknya menginjak emtatami/em yang sudah rusak, dan akhirnya terpental dan kepalanya mengenai meja —lagi—./p  
p class="MsoNormal""OWOWOWOW! KEPALAKU! QAQ" rintih Chanyeol yang kembali ke posisi guling-gulingnya./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Chanyeol yang sudah selesai meronta-rontanya pun berkata,/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Hebat juga ya, ketua kelas E."/p  
p class="MsoNormal""heeeh~ temanmu yang satu ini benar-benar payah ya." Jinri meremehkan/p  
p class="MsoNormal""tidak. Dia lumayan kok!" bela Yifan/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align:center;tab-stops:186.75pt" align="center"./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Disisi lain, sepertinya Baekhyun menyadari emsesuatu/em./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align:center;tab-stops:186.75pt" align="center"./p  
p class="MsoNormal"DRAP DRAP DRAP/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Murid kelas E merapatkan barisan mereka./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Kutegaskan sekali lagi. Aku, ketua kelas E akan mengakhiri pertempuran ini!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align:center;tab-stops:186.75pt" align="center"./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Baekhyun berlari menuju kelas F./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Meskipun kondisi badannya belum sehat secara total, tidak apa-apa lah./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Toh kelasnya sudah sekarat./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align:center;tab-stops:186.75pt" align="center"./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Persiapkan dirimu baik-baik! Aku, Choi Jinri, ketua kelas E, menantang Wu Yi Fan untuk—"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""TUNGGU SEBENTAR!" Seorang yang Chanyeol kenal baik muncul. Tak lain adalah Baekhyun./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Byun Baekhyun, siap! Memanggil makhluk, emSUMMON/em!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Setelah makhluknya muncul, permulaannya Baekhyun menyerang siswa-siswi kelas E,/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Ayo maju!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Dan dengan sekali tebasan pedangnya, Baekhyun melumpuhkan lebih dari 25 murid dalam hitungan detik./p  
p class="MsoNormal"emWell/em, bayangkan saja berapa poin yang ia miliki sekarang. Contoh kecilnya adalah Sehun dan Jongin yang susah payah melumpuhkan ketua kelas E. Dan Baekhyun berhasil mengalahkan lebih dari 25 murid yang jumlah 10 murid saja sudah sekuat murid kelas A./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Ada apa dengan poinnya?!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""i-itu kan, poin yang setara dengan murid kelas A!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Kenapa kelas F punya murid seperti itu?!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Memang sih, poinnya bahkan melebihi Minseok. 412. 400-10-2. ITU SIH "..."/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Akhirnya datang juga!" sahut Yifan. Bisa dilihat Chanyeol disebelahnya sudah tersenyum bahagia, kalau makhluknya sendiri sih jangan ditanya. Terlalu kegirangan./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Baekhyunem-san/em!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Byun Baekhyun? Jangan-jangan.. Kau?!" Jinri mengambil selangkah mundur lagi dengan panik/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Chanyeol~~" Tiba-tiba, Minseok datang dari belakang Baekhyun/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Minseok-emsan/em?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Dia benar-benar luar biasa!" seru Minseok sambil menoleh kearah Baekhyun/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Kemudian Minseok menceritakan serinci-rincinya saat ia mengambil Ujian Pemulihan. Dari mulai suara-suara aneh yang ditimbulkan Baekhyun, ternyata ia mengerjakan satu soal dengan secepat angin. Yah, mungkin memang tidak terlalu cepat seperti angin— TAPI, TETAP SAJA ITU HEBAT KAN./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Sudah pasti dia adalah kandidat yang tepat untuk kelas A!" Yifan menambahkan/p  
p class="MsoNormal""nilai Baekhyun-emsan/em sebesar itu?" Chanyeol melongo/p  
p class="MsoNormal""DI Fumizuki emGakuen/em, kau bisa mengerjakan soal sebanyak mungkin pada saat ujian. Jadi kau bisa mendapat poin sebanyak yang diinginkan."/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Jadi.. rencanamu tadi?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""menahan mereka sampai selesai ujian."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Dan Chanyeol sukses dibuat emjawdrop/em olehnya./p  
p class="MsoNormal"emBack to arena./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Jinri yang hanya mempunyai 89 poin kini tidak berkutik menghadapi lawan yang 4 kali lipat diatasnya./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Aku tidak mendengar ada murid kelas A di kelas F!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Kalau begitu, giliranku.. Maaf!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Dan dengan tebasan pedangnya yang terakhir, Jinri harus siap menerima kekalahannya./p  
p class="MsoNormal""ga mungkin..!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strongUjian pertarungan ini, dimenangkan oleh kelas 2-F!/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align:center;tab-stops:186.75pt" align="center"./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align:center;tab-stops:186.75pt" align="center"./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align:center;tab-stops:186.75pt" align="center"./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align:center;tab-stops:186.75pt" align="center"./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align:center;tab-stops:186.75pt" align="center"./p  
p class="MsoNormal""HOREEEE! KAU BENAR-BENAR HEBAT, BAEKHYUN-emSAN/em!" pekik Chanyeol/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Sekarang di 2-F, terlihat Sehun dan Jongin —yang demi apapun aku tidak tau mereka habis darimana—, Yifan, Minseok, dan jangan lupa Jinri yang tertunduk lemas./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Ini semua berkat kekuatan Baekhyun-emsan/em!" puji Chanyeol lagi/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Yang benar? Terimakasih.." balas Baekhyun/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Dengan ini, kita bisa bertukar tempat dengan kelas E! Ya.. Setidaknya lebih bagus lah."/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Sayangnya, emkita gaakan tukeran tempat/em." potong Yifan/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emWAIT./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Kita tetap pakai kelas ini saja. Bagaimana menurutmu, ketua kelas E?" tanya Yifan lagi/p  
p class="MsoNormal""hah? Kenapa?" Jinri membalikkan pertanyaan/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Kenapa, Yifan? Kita em'kan /emmenang!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Lalu, datang seorang siswi yang mengagetkan semuanya— terutama Chanyeol/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Sudah selesai?" tanya gadis itu/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Kenapa Sehun? Kok pakai seragam perempuan?" tanya Chanyeol sambil menatap 'Sehun' versi perempuan/p  
p class="MsoNormal""emSouka/em! Akhirnya kau mengikuti kata hatimu ya!" kata Chanyeol lagi/p  
p class="MsoNormal""um.. Chanyeol? Aku ada disini." sahut 'Sehun' versi laki-laki —well, ini Sehun yang asli tentunya—/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Chanyeol menoleh ke pojok kelas, ada Sehun./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Chanyeol menoleh ke pintu kelas, ada Sehun juga./p  
p class="MsoNormal"JADI.../p  
p class="MsoNormal""EH? SEHUN ADA DUA?!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""itu tetanggaku, sering disebut versi perempuan Sehun di lingkungan tempatku tinggal." jawab Sehun/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Sehun itu tetanggaku mengerti?" jelas gadis itu lagi/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Aku duta besar kelas A, Lu Han. Kami kelas A ingin mengadakan pertarungan dengan kelas F!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal"JDER!/p  
p class="MsoNormal""EEEEEEEH?!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Kenapa kelas A ingin menantang kelas F?!" tanya Chanyeol tidak terima/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Jangan pikir kami akan bersantai ria karena kalian. Kami akan melenyapkan kalian!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Disisi lain, Yifan yang wajahnya tertutupi oleh bayangan dari jendela—/p  
p class="MsoNormal"—menampakan emevil smirk/emnya./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align:center;tab-stops:186.75pt" align="center"./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align:center;tab-stops:186.75pt" align="center"./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align:center;tab-stops:186.75pt" align="center"strongPertanyaan #1 : Tuliskan salah satu bentuk dari menyatakan rasa simpati! [English]/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align:center;tab-stops:186.75pt" align="center"strongBaekhyun : emI do sympathize/em./strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align:center;tab-stops:186.75pt" align="center"strongNarrator : 100 untuk Byun Baekhyun./strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align:center;tab-stops:186.75pt" align="center"strongChanyeol : um.. emlots of love?/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align:center;tab-stops:186.75pt" align="center"strongNarrator : Park Chanyeol, soal ini akan muncul di testmu./strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align:center;tab-stops:186.75pt" align="center"strongChanyeol : emMinna-san/em! Tunggu chapter selanjutnya, ya!/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align:center;tab-stops:186.75pt" align="center"—TBC—/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emWell, hi/em ._./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Sebelumnya Airi minta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya untuk keterlambatan update yang sangat.. ngaret -_-/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Dan maaf kalau chapter pertama ini terlalu mengecewakan, mungkin?/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Hanya 3K+ itu samting, emdear/em./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Airi sangat berterimakasih untuk kalian yang rela menunggu untuk tigaribulebihkata atau singkatnya, chapter 1./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Airi sudah mengusahakan, namun apadaya saya membuat alurnya sama dengan emanime/em aslinya :(/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Kalau ini terlalu pendek, maafkan saya sebesar-besarnya, ne?/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Sebelumnya, ini ada balasan review:/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strongNasumichan Uharu/strong : iya, Shouko emang cocok banget sama Tao. Dari luar kelihatan nyeremin, padahal-_- Makasih udah review ya :D/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya! emPpyong/em~/p  
div style="mso-element:para-border-div;border:none;border-bottom:solid windowtext 1.0pt;  
mso-border-bottom-alt:solid windowtext .75pt;padding:0cm 0cm 1.0pt 0cm"  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops:186.75pt;border:none;mso-border-bottom-alt:  
solid windowtext .75pt;padding:0cm;mso-padding-alt:0cm 0cm 1.0pt 0cm" /p  
/div 


End file.
